1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box for preventing received articles from being ejected therefrom, and, more particularly, to a glove box, designed to have a secondary cover equipped to an upper portion of a receiving part in order to prevent received articles from being ejected from the receiving part to the outside by virtue of an impact during driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a glove box for use in a vehicle is equipped to one side of an instrument panel, and has a receiving space formed therein for receiving small articles and the like.
A conventional glove box for preventing received articles from being ejected therefrom will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional glove box 1 comprises a front cover 5, and a receiving part 3 connected to the front cover 5 to define an inner space in the receiving part 3. The glove box 1 is hinged to an instrument panel 9 by means of a hinge 7, so that the glove box 1 can open or close an opening part of the instrument panel 9.
With such a construction, there is a problem in that, since the receiving part 3 of the convention glove box 1 is opened at an upper portion thereof, articles received within the receiving part 3 can be ejected to the outside through the upper portion of the receiving part upon application of an impact to the glove box 1 caused by outside factors, such as vibration, collision, and the like, during driving.